1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation sensor element, a sensor field having a plurality of radiation sensor elements, and a method for producing the radiation sensor element.
2. Description of Related Art
A radiation sensor element is generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,703 describes a resistive bolometer sensor having three compensation sensors in a bridge circuit. In order to improve the sensitivity of a bolometer sensor, it is necessary to thermally decouple the sensor surface from the substrate. The degree of decoupling is influenced by the geometry of the lead. Since a reduction of the lead cross-section increases the lead resistance, the lead length is the essential free parameter for influencing the thermal decoupling. The disadvantage in this connection is that a lengthened lead also takes up a larger area, so that less area is available for the actual sensor, that is, the so-called filling factor—the ratio of the useful sensor area to the total area—drops. In typical resistive bolometers as depicted in FIG. 1, as a rule the filling factor lies between 40% and 70%.